terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gemini
The Gemini are two interconnected bosses like the Twins, only they are Brain of Cthulhu counterparts instead of Eye of Cthulhu ones. They consits of Amygdalazer and Spasmebellum, which are based on Retinazer and Spasmatism respectively. They are connected by their brain cord. One brain (Amygdalazer) is deep red, and one brain (Spasmebellum) is sky blue. Along with attacks taken from both bosses, they also use moves that involve both of them teaming up. They are War Mode bosses, and are summoned by using the Twin Lobes at night. Phase 1 Amygdalazer and Spasmebellum fly around, invincible. They can melee you for 150 damage each and fly EXTREMELY fast, as well as teleport individually (the tether moves accordingly). Amygdalazer is surrounded with 40 Laser Creepers, which melee you for 120 damage and shoot lasers at you for 140 damage and give you the Weak debuff. Each Laser Creeper has 250 health, and defeating all of them will get Amygdalazer to the second phase of the fight. Meanwhile, Spasmebellum has 20 Flares orbiting around him. Unlike the Laser Creepers, Flares are invincible, and you must steer clear of them to get a clear shot at the boss. To get Spasmebellum to his second phase, you must deal 25000 damage to it, which makes the Flares dissipate. If you are unlucky enough to get hit by a Flare (they ignore you but you can be hit by one when Spasmebellum melees you), it will deal 180 damage to you and inflict Demonic Inferno. They will also spin around on their axis, doing 200 damage (first phase) or 225 damage (second phase) if they hit you. Phase 2 Amygdalazer After defeating all the Retinas, the top part of Amygdalazer's lobes split open, revealing a mechanical laser inside of it. It will now turn its head to aim at you and rapidly shoot out red lasers. These deal 200 damage and give you the Weak debuff 10% of the time. It still spins with Spasmebellum. He has 25000 health, and if you kill him second, you'll get his drops. Spasmebellum After defeating all the Spasms, the top part of Spasmebellum's lobes split open, revealing a blue glowing core inside of it. It will now turn its head to aim at you and spew Demonic Flames. These flames deal 75 damage each and inflict the Demonic Inferno debuff. It still spins with Amygdalazer. He has 25000 health, and if you kill him second, you'll get his drops. After the Death of One Brain When one of the two brains dies, it does not separate from the other brain. Instead, it is used in an attack that replaces its spin attack where it swings the dead brain around like a ball and chain. This does 195 damage in the first form and 210 damage in the second. Drops *20-40 Spirits of Blight (100%) *10-30 Greater Healing Potions (100%) *1 Gemini Mask (14.29%) *1 Gemini Trophy (10%) Amygdalazer (1 treasure only) *Orbital Laser (33.3%) *Cerebral Staff (33.3%) *Brainwave Grenades (300-600) (33.3%) Spasmebellum (1 treasure only) *Flare Charge (33.3%) *Twin Crossbows (33.3%) *Rainburner (33.3%) Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode